Under the Scottish Kilt
by GF-221b
Summary: America brings England flowers, meets England's old flame Scotland, gets jealous, and learns about kilts. US/UK. First Axis Powers Hetalia fic. Use of an OC mostly as a plot device. Mainly done because I'm a history dork. COMPLETE.


A/N: _Uhh… I'm pretty sure I'm totally making up a character here, but I have been reading random European History books since getting into this fandom. This little tidbit of history made me LOL and I had to write a quick fic of it!_

~*~

"Oh my god! America! Hi…?" England seemed surprised to see America at his house. Grant it, America had brought flowers and everything, trying hard to get England to at least civil to him. Maybe more… as the flowers were red roses… the slower of _love_.

America's look made England reconsider and he took the flowers from the other Nation's arms and put them on the table in the foyer. "Who's at the door, England?" a voice uttered from… somewhere in the house. America looked up to see another blonde man, a shrunken version of England, but with a look of being strong once in his lifetime. He was wearing a black dinner jacket and a… was that a plaid skirt?!

America stared at the man for a second, allowing his glasses to slip down his nose. When he finally noticed he was staring, he pushed his glasses up and looked at England for an explanation.

"This is my… ahem. This is my ex-husband, Scotland… Scotland. This is America…" England said, the blush on his face apparent.

The flamboyant Scotland rushed down the stairs and clapped America on the back. It didn't hurt, Scotland being puny in strength compared to America (A/N: I'm sorry if it's true .). "Nice to meet you, mate," he said in a very… Scottish… accent.

"Scotland and I have been very… on-again, off-again these past few years. He accepted the fact that he's part of my home, but he goes off on his own a lot, as well. He came home last night and… well I had to give him a _proper_ welcome…" England replied, looking over at the flowers America had given him and biting his lip.

"Oh! These are lovely, a lovely man you've got here, England," Scotland said, touching the flowers.

America cocked his head to the side and almost tried to look up Scotland's skirt. He shook his head and looked again at England.

"It's a… It's a kilt, America. He used to actually _fight_ in that, if you can imagine…" England said as his ex-husband flounced down the hall with the flowers to put them in some water… or whatever, "If you can believe it, he used to be the strongest in our house… a… a _real_ man, if you will."

America's eyes widened a little more, "Does he… does he wear anything under the… kilt?"

England blushed slightly, "Ummm…"

"England…" America said, noticing the blush, "When you said a _proper_ welcome, did you mean…?"

"We're on-again, America!" England shouted, but covered his mouth as his blush deepened, "Of course that's what I meant."

America's heart plummeted deep within him, "You're… you're seeing him again?"

England nodded slightly, "Yes…"

"So, is it because he wear nothing under that damn kilt?" America asked crossing his arms over his chest. England had never seen him like this.

"That's not the only reason, America! Though it does help," England replied. America scoffed and started to leave, but England stopped him, placing a hand on the other Nation's strong shoulder.

"In the 1600s, he _proposed_ to me. It was so our Nations wouldn't keep fighting each other, but it slowly grew to so much more than a peace offering. But then he wanted to split up. But the love was still there. That's why he keeps coming back to me. But… but if makes you so bothered I can… I can get him his own room…"

America turned around slowly and looked at England, "You'd… you'd do that?"

England's blush, which had gone from light to dark and back to light, had grown dark once more. "Kiss me, America. I know that's what you want to do…"

America smiled and did so, nearly knocking England off his feet as he wrapped his arms around him in happiness.

~*~

A/N: _First _Axis Powers Hetalia_ fic, please be gentle! Thank you for reading, and please review._

_Aeron Ailsa_


End file.
